Noche de bodas-NaruHina
by NaruHinaAng
Summary: Es el dia mas esperado para el rubio hiperactivo de konoha y la heredera Hyuga. ¿Que sucedera despues de su boda?- NaruHina One-Shot Advertencia: LEMON


Bueno este es mi primer fanfic ojala y les guste pues en realidad yo no soy buena jusgandome a mi misma.

**ADVERTENCIA: **contiene Lemon. :3

**Noche de Bodas-NaruHina**

**Naruto y todos sus personajes son del señor masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso para crear historias que entretengan.**

_Aquel día tan esperado porfin ha llegado, el día en que nuestras vidas se uniran y nuestro amor se demostrara frente a Dios y todos sus angeles, Ya estoy lista, el vestido que mi padre me ha regalado me ha quedado perfecto, Y aquí estoy en la puerta de la iglesia, esperando a mi amado._

_Estoy emocionadisimo hoy porfin mi Rosita de ojos perla y yo nos uniremos en matrimonio, no puedo esperar a verla, y alli va entrando de la mano de su padre, con ese hermoso vestido blanco, la amo tanto… es tan dulce, amorosa, pasiva, tranquila ,hermosa, sensilla, sincera,tierna,… PERFECTA_

-Estamos aquí para unir al señor Uzumaki naruto y Hyuga Hinata en matrimonio. Cristo va a bendecir vuestro amor, y los enriquecerá y les dará fuerza, para que guardes siempre mutua fidelidad y puedan cumplir siempre con vuestra misión de casados. Por lo tanto, ante esta asamblea, les pregunto sobre vuestra intención.-

-¿Estan decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente durante toda la vida?-

-Si, Padre-

-Si, Padre-

-¿Estan dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia? -

-Si, Padre-

-Si, padre-

-Así, pues, ya que quieren contraer Santo Matrimonio, unan vuestras manos, y manifiesten vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia. -  
_

_La amo, con mi alma, es divina su cara de angel, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su TODO_

-Yo Uzumaki Naruto te quiero a ti Hyuga Hinata como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida, hasta la muerte.-

- Yo Hyuga hinata te quiero a ti Uzumaki Naruto como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida. Porque te amo y siempre te amare.-

-Yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte, respetarte, protegerte, cuidarte y quererte fielmente durante toda mi vida.-

-Yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte, cuidarte, respetarte, quererte y darte todo de mí fielmente durante toda mi vida.-

- ¿quieres recibir a Hyuga Hinata como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-

-Si, Yo Quiero-

-¿quieres recibir a Uzumaki Naruto como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, Quiero-

-Asi pues por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, puede besar a la novia.

El rubio miro con dulsura a su esposa, le quito el velo del rostro, la cogio de la cintura y la beso lentamente transmitiendole todo su amor y cariño, la joven ojiperla recien casada se hechizo con los ojos azules de su amado y respondio a su beso dulcemente entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del rubio, dandole un beso lleno de ternura, entonces el chico reacciono y corto el beso suavemente, alzo a su amada en sus fuertes brazos y salio de la iglesia para ir directamente a su lujoso carro e irse a su luna de miel no sin antes despedirse alegremente de sus amigos.

Todos sus compañeros que una vez fueron los 9 novatos estaban ahí aplaudiendo y observando alegres a la nueva pareja que se habia ido a disfrutar de su amor

La Hyuga sonreia como nunca mostrandole su mejor sonrrisa al rubio.

La noche de bodas la Habia preparado nada mas y nada menos que el rubio, ya que sabia que su ahora esposa no conocia el mar quizo darle el gusto de que la luna de miel fuera en una casa cerca del mar en donde vivirian los dos el resto de su vida. El rubio habia decidido hacer la boda en la iglesia mas cercana a la casa de playa, Queria ver la cara que haria su esposa al ver el mar por primera vez y mas aun al saber que vivirian al lado del sonido de las olas azoteando la arena. La Dulce voz de su ojiperla lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Na-Naruto-kun a- a donde vamos?- Pregunto desconcertada ella al ver que salian de la iglesia

- Es una sorpresa mi Rosa- Le dijo El con una sonrisa que iluminaria al mundo, lo cual le causo un leve sonrojo a la hermosa chica.

_Falta poco… Muy poco para llegar – a cada rato el ojiazul la miraba de reojo mientras ella respiraba el aire puro atravez de la ventana del auto- Eres hermosa mi rosa. Delicada como una rosa, tu olor cautiva como el de una rosa, Hermosa Como una rosa._

-llegamos- dijo el con esa sonrrisa Zurrona que tanto lo caracterisaba, le abrio la puerta a la hermosa dama, le cogio delicadamente la mano y la llevo a el lugar que el tanto esperaba que viera

-tapate lo ojitos- Dijo el al lo que ella asintio con la cabeza e hizo caso. La guio lentamente advirtiendole de donde habia algo que interrumpiera su paso y donde no, al llegar a ese bello lugar ella pudo apreciar la brisa, y el olor a… ¿Agua?

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?

-shuuu- callo el delicadamente -Quitate los zapatos- le dijo el mientras le tapaba los labios con el dedo indice a lo que ella asintio nuevamente e hizo lo que el le ordenaba. Lentamente se quito uno a uno los pequeños zapatos y avanzo un poco hacia el lugar que el la guiaba

-¿Q-Que es…?- dijo ella mientras sentia el agua tocar las plantas de sus pies delicadamente

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos mi vida- Dijo el apuesto rubio mientras sonreia de lado a lado, la chica asintió nuevamente con la cabeza y abrio los ojos delicadamente, y tan lento que pareciera que tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Cuando abrio los ojos no pudo creer lo que tenia enfrente, eso que nunca habia visto, Agua por todos lados, era el mar, esa vista, se sentia en el paraiso, sa sentia la reina del mundo, se sentia tan feliz, tan llena de amor y cariño, nunca penso que su rubio hiciera todo eso por ella.

Empezo a abrir los ojos más y más y sintio que pronto brotaban las lágrimas, pero no unas de dolor, decepción o temor, No esas lágrimas eran de felicidad, esa felicidad que desbordaba salia por sus ojos.

-¿Mi- Mi vida estas bien?- Pregunto el rubio desconcertado mientras miraba la escena frente a sus ojos, pero su temor fue roto al sentir a su amada en sus brazos

-Gracias- dijo ella en un susurro, la voz de la ojiperla fue tan baja que el unico que la pudo oir fue su enamorado

-Por nada, mi rosa, pero hay algo más que te tengo que mostrar- Y en cuestion de un pequeño descuido El rubio alzo en sus brazos a su bella esposa para llevarla a la casa de playa frente a ellos

-¿Sabes mi vida?, ¡eres perfecta! Y Te mereces una vida feliz- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrrisa adornando su rostro. Saco la llave de la casa dificilmente y abrio mostrandole a su esposa aun en brazos el amplio lugar. Camino directamente hacia el segundo piso para sentar a su doncella en la cama y luego motrarle la casa.

-Naruto- dijo ella en voz baja atrayendo la atencion de su esposo

-Te amo- Volvio a hablar y poso sus labios con dulzura sobre los de su esposo… Ese beso… paso de romantico a un beso apasionado.

El chico sostenia todavia a su esposa en brazos, avanzaba sin saber por donde iva, hasta que sintio la puerta del cuarto principal, la empujo con el pie, avanzo un poco mas y antes de poder llegar a la cama tropezo y los dos calleron en ella.

-¿E-Estas bien?- Dijo el rubio encima de ella con la voz un poco agitada y al mismo tiempo ronca

-S-Si- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa e igual de agitada que el, tenia los labios rojos rubi los cuales destacaban en su rostro de piel clara, habia un pequeño brillo de pasión y amor combinados en sus bellos ojos perla, y un rubor rosa en sus pomulos, todavia estaban esos finos brazos alrededos del cuello del joven, era una imagen deverdad seductora que ningun hombre resistiria incluyendo a ese rubio hiperactivo que ella tanto amaba.

El joven ojiazul volvio a besar a su esposa, pero esta vez no fue un beso lento y puro, fue un beso lleno de pasion y lujuria. La besaba rapidamente disfrutando de ese dulce sabor que lo volvia loco. Bajo la palma de su mano un poco y esta vez no sintió el sauve colchón. No, esta vez sintió algo más, sintió la pequeña cintura de su amada. Se dejo llevar de sus instintos y bajo la palma lentamente hasta llegar al fin del vestido. Estaba disfrutando tanto esas curvas, ese cuerpo, esa boca… Sintió llegar el calor a su palma, queria disfrutar mas ese dulce sabor de su piel. Asi pues decidio subir nuevamente su palma estavez por debajo del vestido, degustar ese dulce fruto le encantaba pero paro, paro al escuchar la melodia de un pequeño gemido que provenia de la boca de ella, nada mas y nada menos que su esposa.

Paro lentamente de probar ese fruto y le hablo con la voz ronca a su amor de la vida…

-Hi-Hinata, Yo- Dijo el con voz temblorosa

-Yo te amo, Naruto-Kun, siempre te ame- Hablo ella con voz dulce

-Pe-Pero tu, ¿Tu quieres…?-

-Naruto- Kun, Siempre soñe que mi primera vez fuera con la persona a la cual amo, y esa persona eres tu…- interrumpio ella llena de determinación pero el rubor aun no desaparecia de sus mejillas

Y asi le volvio a rodear los brazos a su amor de toda la vida. El rubio le sostuvo la mirada pero ahora su mirada era diferente, era una llena de pasion, amor y felicidad. Volvio a posar sus labios sobre los de su esposa suavemente mientras cogia delicadamente los tirantes del vestido de novia Los tiro hacia abajo lentamente soltando asi sus hombros, sentir esa delicada piel nivea le ponia los pelos de punta, bajo sus labios delicadamente cortando el beso para ir directamente a su cuello, El calor se hizo mas notable en la alcoba. El chico posaba sus labios en el cuello de su esposa, cada vez bajaba mas hasta llegar a esa parte tan especial, llego a apreciar la linea del busto de la ojiperla pero no se detuvo ahí, volvio a sostener esos tirantes entre sus dedos para jalarlos un poco mas y haci apreciar el sosten de la chica, parecia que ese encaje delicado y ese busto fuera especialmente creado para el, para apreciarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo y undirse en sus instintos, Asi pues volvio a degustar esas curvas perfectas hasta subir totalmente donde el hermoso encaje lo esperaba, bajo sus dedos por aquella espalda hasta sentir el broche, sin mucho esfurzo el broche se solto liberando ese busto quizas perfecto para el pero imperfecto para ella. Aprecio un poco mas a su esposa y se dispuso a llevar su boca hacia los pesones de la chica, acarico con su lengua savemente para despues posar su boca en ellos lo cual hizo que la ojiperla soltara un esquizito gemido. El chico siguio con su lavor mientras acariciaba ese gran tesoro con sus manos, solto el pezon ya erecto para pasarse al otro y acariciar a su esposa lo mas posible, queria oir esa melodia lo que mas pudiera, queria saciarse de ese sabor de su piel.

Coloco sus manos nuevamente a los lados de los senos y acaricio con más fervor mientras bajaba sus labios creando un camino de fuego que comenzaba en su boca y terminaba en su pecho. Bajo sus manos de los senos para llevarlas hacia sus muslos bajando asi completamente el vestido blanco, derrepente sintio que sus dedos se quemaban cuando llego a su panti, se dejo llevar por sus instintos y poso su boca en el.

-¿Na-Naru…to, que…?- Hablo porfin haciendo notar su exitacion y su deseo por mas, por sentir más de esas caricias, y esas manos baroniles en su piel

-Ya veras, Mi Rosita- Protesto el, se levanto un poco quedando de rodillas encima de ella, se quito la chaqueta, se aflojo la corbata y le dedico una sonrisa llena de pasión, volvio a agacharse y bajo con los dientes el panti, Lo que causo que la chica soltara un gemido de pasion a más no poder. Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron callados cuando sintio algo caliente y mojado dentro de si.

-¡Ahhh!, NA-NARUTO¡- MÁS- Exigio ella colocando sus manos encima de la cabeza de su esposo mientras que el adentraba su lengua en su centro degustando de todo lo que habia a su paso, pero cambio de posición e introdujo uno, dos dedos en su interior, Causando que ella se arqueara y gimiera una y otra vez su nombre suplicando por más, pero por puro gusto el rubio paro y se arrodillo para poder ver ese angel degustando del paraiso, se lambio la boca y hizo un gesto de maldad pero no se esperaba que ella en un movimiento muy rapido lo cojiera de la camisa y lo besara con pasión pura, Demostrando asi que su exitación era mayor que su timidez. Y rodo por la cama haciendo que el quedara debajo de ella

-Hi-Hina…- Iva a hablar el pero fue callado por la voz femenina

-Es mi turno- Hablo con un tono que el no conocia pero que le agrado completamente, Esa era una Hinata sensual, Nada timida que demostraba toda su capacidad de despertar el calor en un hombre, En seguida volvio a posar su labios en los de el mientras cogia su corbata y la aflojaba causando un placer indescriptible en ese rubio, despues de soltarla empezo a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca para despues cortar el beso y mirarlo con el mismo gesto de maldad que el le habia hecho hace un momento.

Roso con sus dedos el pecho de su esposo y bajo hacia el boton del pantalón, despues de jugar un rato con el lo solto y bajo los pantalones junto con el boxer, aprecio un momento su parte y con el dedo indice todo la punta de este lo cual causo algo parecido a un gruñido por parte del rubio.

-Hi-Hina…-Pero fue interrumpido por algo parecido a un gruñido saliendo de sus labios al sentir su pequeña legua surcando su intimidad, Luego de eso no sintio solo su lengua, sintio toda su boca arrullando a su miembro, era tan delicada y lo hacia tan lentamente que provocaba que el rubio jadeara sin parar, ya estaba mas que listo para sentir sus cuerpos unidos y el calor de ella recibiendolo agusto, el solo pensar en eso lo hacia estremecerse.

-Hi-Hina-ta, no, no pares- Trataba de hablar el ojiazul entre jadeos y gruñidos, pudo apreciar como la ojiperla subia el ritmo pero no soporto mas y en un movimiento muy rapido volvio a jirar quedando encima de ella.

- No sabes lo que haz hecho, rosita- hablo el con una sonrisa cruel mientras la miraba a los ojos y la cogia de las muñecas para volver a cambiar de posicion. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos estaban arrodillados encima de la cama con el ojiazul detrás de la hyuga

-Na…Naruto?-pero de repente el rubio se introdujo en ella envistiendola por detrás

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡NA-NARUTO!- se sentia tan placentero tenerlo adentro… al tiempo que la envestia le masajeaba los senos y la besaba descontrolado. Pero las envestidas pasaron de lentas a rapidas, creando un placer desbordable en los dos, el entraba y salia de ella rapidamente pero antes de llegar al orgasmo la bajo cuidadosamente haciendo que ella quedara en cuatro mientras que el seguia arodillado masajeandola rapidamente. Salio de ella un momento para volver a envestirla estavez por su centro desde atrás. Se sentia tan placentero… el solo sentir la delgada pared de la virginidad rompiendose hacia que los dos gimieran fuerte.

- ¡NARUTO!- Ah AH ¡AHHHHH!- Hecho un grito ahogado mientras sentia una pequeña lagrima surcar su mejilla

-! AHHH HI-HINATA ¡, E-Estas Bi-Bien?¡-

-S-Si- logro responder agitada y jadeando

Asi pues el joven empezo a moverse lentamente sintiendo el placer volver a surgir de sus entrañas y haciendo que la chica sintiera volver toda la lujuria a si de repente. Sus movmientos eran lentos y acertados tratando de no hacerle daño a su esposa, pero sin estar consiente de sus movimientos cogio de la cintura a la ojiperla y aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas rapidamente. Ya no eran lentas y acertadas sino que eran rapidas y agiles creandoun mar de sensaciones en los dos pero nuevamente antes de llegar al orgasmo el chico paro y agirmente la volteo para volverla a envestir directamente en su centro.

-AAAAAHHH, NARUTO NO-NO PARES ¡DIOS!- Grito ella sin saber exactamente lo que decia pero su esposo le hiso caso y la envistio rapidamente entrando y saliendo de su centro rapidamente, ella lo unico que pudo hacer fue enredar las piernas en el cuerpo del rubio para profundisar el contacto. Las envestidas eran brutalmente rapidas, los dos no paraban de gemir y jadear sin parar mientras que el rubio salia y entraba rapidamente de su intimidad y ella trataba de seguirle el paso mientras movia las caderas, el contacto era magnifico y la chica gritaba su nombre pidiendo mas cada vez, siguieron asi un rato hasta que porfin el se derramo en ella y surgio un orgasmo perfecto, era como sentir el cielo con las palmas de las manos.

-¡NARUTOO!- AHHHHHHHHHH- la ojiperla grito aferrandose a la espalda del rubio con las uñas

-¡HI-HINATAA!-¡AHHHH DIOS!- Gruño porfin el rubio mientras soltaba la cintura de la chica y se dejaba caer encima de ella parcialmente aun unidos los dos

Pasados unos minutos los dos ya estaban calmados cada uno aferrandose a las manos del otro pero la chica corto el silencio con su pequeña voz

-Na-naruto-kun, te amo tanto…-

-Lo se mi rosita-

Pero el sueño los vencio a ambos y asi dieron inicio a su vida juntos.

...

Bueno este es el fin de mi primer fanfic como veran es un one shot ojala y les aya gustado, porfavor aganme llegar sus reviews asi sea uno chiquito

pero mandenme unito porfa! y haganme saber si les gusta como escribo, mi ortografia y mis lemons porque si no les gusta no vuelvo a escribir.

asi que mandenme reviews ;) porfa.

...

**Reviews:**

**Uzumaki Hinata:** Dehecho ya estoy haciendo otra historia la cual lleva un capitulo, se llama: Amor entre libros, ojala y te guste, Gracias por leer!

**Yuki Namaeda:** Como ya he dicho Estoy haciendo otra historia nueva la cual se llama Amor entre libros tambíen naruhina, Ojala y la leas y te guste, Gracias por leer!

**Celestia:** me encanta que el lemón te haya parecido tierno pues eso era lo que queria, Me parece que así deve ser una primera vez y más cuando dos personas estan casadas, Gracias por leer!

**ulisesamarilla:** Perdón te ruego que me perdones, lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que escribo una historia y la publico en esta pagina, dehecho en ninguna otra pagina he publicado nunca, porlotanto no sabia bien como era eso de la categoria, ya que si lei el reglamento pero tengo lenguaje español y todo estaba en inglés, Ahora ya se como manejar ese tipo de cosas, Prometo que no tendre nunca más problema alguno con la categoria, Gracias por avisarme y sobretodo Gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias por opinar y gracias por leer!


End file.
